


[Podfic] What Happens in the Dark by Amaria_Anna_D

by SalazarTipton



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Season/Series 02, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: Tony is having a terrible day and things just seem to be getting worse. He ends up trapped in a dark elevator with a handsome attorney only to be rejected when he asks said lawyer out. Tony Stark is not the kind of guy to give up easily.





	[Podfic] What Happens in the Dark by Amaria_Anna_D

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Happens in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10277882) by [Amaria_Anna_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria_Anna_D/pseuds/Amaria_Anna_D). 



> Thank you so much for letting me podfic this lovely work of yours! It was super fun. 💙💙

 

 

**Listen** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_9NBQ2IQiHuHue390UIrdIyix3AXqXBe/view?usp=sharing) (34 MB) 

 **Text:** [What Happens in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10277882)

 **Author:** [Amaria_Anna_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria_Anna_D/pseuds/Amaria_Anna_D)

 **Reader:**  [SalazarTipton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton)

 **Length:** 25 Minutes


End file.
